Legends
Legends is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 1. Legends is also known as Keegan and I Hang Legends, which is an anagram for Dan Gheesling. Legends was originally in the majority alliance of The Crazy Eights however his alliance members did not trust him as they believed he was leaking information. He wanted to play the middle as if either side gained power, he wanted to ensure his safety. However, this made neither side fully trust him. He was the tenth houseguest to leave the big brother house. Legends returned in Big Brother 8. After playing the very first season of BBDORG, Legends was excited to return and experience the changes that have happened since his first season. Coming into the game he recognized a few familiar faces that he had played with before such as Amanda and Gabe. He also recognized people from his season such as King, who he did not have the best relationship with. Legends wanted to play a game that allowed him to ride the middle and make social connections. Along with this he decided to pretend to be bisexual and had a showmance with NoAvi, who was one of his closest allies. He also managed to get into a few alliances that allowed him to lay low and focus on his social game. One of them was called big bad bees with Amanda, Gabe and Yag and another called Cuties with NoAvi, Walker and Whisk. Although Legends managed to go the first few cycles without being nominated, during Tessa’s HOH after Romey saved himself with the POV, Tessa nominated him as a pawn. He felt nervous as he heard Walker was flipping the votes, but thankfully for him, there were 3 nominees and they were considering the other nominee, Legends received 0 votes to evict. During duo’s week he was partnered with Amanda and they performed the best in the HOH. He did not want that responsibility as he felt it would make him a bigger target, thus he guilted her into taking the HOH title by lying about his dog being sick. He continued to lay under the radar for the next few cycles, that was up until Amanda’s second HOH reign. King was throwing up him under the bus while Amanda already had a rocky relationship with him. Because people were starting to feel sketchy about Legends, she took the opportunity to nominate him next to his closest ally NoAvi. Legends felt betrayed as he thought he had a good relationship with Amanda and decided to call her out. In the living room he accused her of talking bad about the other houseguests and claimed she didn’t respect the game. Although he was the target, he managed to win POV and secure his safety for another cycle. Unfortunately for him, NoAvi was not as lucky and ended up being evicted. The following week cycle Gabe won HOH and he thought there was hope of him not being nominated. Unfortunately for him, Gabe had already started to mistrust him and he ended up being nominated once again, this time next to Tessa. After Tessa won POV and saved themselves, he did his best to campaign next to Yag. Although he felt like Whisk was being receptive, he felt Tessa was being hesitant. As a last ditched effort he made an alliance, later named the eleventh hour, of him, Tessa and Whisk. He begged them to keep him and claimed that he would be after Gabe and Amanda. Tessa found this hard to believe as she knew Gabe would keep Legends in the event of a tie, for this reason she straight up told him she was going to evict him. In a unanimous vote, Legends was the next houseguest evicted and joined the jury house. Biography Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 1 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:10th Place Category:Season 8 Houseguests